Toys
by Chaotica
Summary: Just an idea, not much, but fun.


A/N: I bought that new Megabyte toy and was staring at him while watching TV (I put him on top of it) and this sort of smacked its way into my head.  
  
Toys  
  
The bedroom sat quietly as the day started to fade. It was sort of cold outside but spring had yet to come.   
Eventually a familiar sound echoed up into the empty room. The pounding of excited feet and a happy voice. "Call me when dinners ready!" The child burst into the bed room with a bag. The door closed with a hasty click.  
The kid, perhaps a boy perhaps a girl but for the sake of continuity it's a girl, set the bag down and dug through it. She pulled out toy box after toy box laying them out on her floor.  
"I can't believe I got these!" She squealed ripping into the boxes with much joy on her face.   
Four figures total. Action figures to be precise. All made by Irwin Toys for a company called 'Mainframe Entertainment'.  
She giggled as she arranged the four on her table getting them to stand just right. One was rather large with green and blue its most outstanding colors. Two more were blue like that as well but one was taller and darker than the smaller one that had teal swirls all around it. The last was mostly silver with dark patches to make it look almost like chrome.  
"Too bad I couldn't find the others, but you guys'll do just fine." She jumped up going to her night table and grabbing three other figures. One red, one black the other a fine mix of blues.  
"Honey! It's dinner!"  
"Alright mom!" The girl set the three other figures down by the four. "I'll come and get you guys all fixed up later." She said speaking directly to the toys. She then got up and scurried out the door letting it close behind her.  
The black figure with a permanent toothy grin lifted herself up off the table to stand up. Her sister did the same and had an identical face. The last of the three stood up timidly and seemed quite nervous for a plastic toy.  
"Oh goody! New playmates!" The red one squealed.   
"Now Hex." The blue of the three said not sounding as timid as he looked. "They might not be like us."  
"Oh Bob." The black one said clasping her hands in a way that they shouldn't by all laws of physics. "Don't be a downer."  
"Hexy, I'm just being ration..." He stopped mid sentence. No sense in trying *that* approach again.  
Suddenly the silvery figure creaked with movement. The others soon followed suit.   
"Wh. Where am I?" The Silver one asked. His voice was almost the mirror of Bobs'.   
"So you *do* live." Hexy said automatically intrigued by the speaking toy.  
"I demand to know what's going on." The tall and deeply blue figure said.   
"Megabyte!" The green and blue figure said. He found a gun in his hand and decided automatically to use it. "Gun." He stopped. Something wasn't right. "Gun?"  
Megabyte smirked. "Doesn't seem to work here my boy." He said with a deeply rooted arrogance. He received a sharp steel glare.  
"Don't call me 'boy'."  
The last figure looked around, opened his mouth then clutched at his throat. He waved wildly to the Silver figure drawing attention to the fact that he couldn't speak.  
"Calm down everyone!" Both Bob and the silver figure said at the same time. They exchanged looks.  
"Just relax all of you. What season are you four from exactly?" Bob asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Matrix asked crossing his arms.  
"Don't you know?" Hex asked suddenly appearing behind the renegade.  
"You're a toy." Hexy said appearing just as suddenly on his other side.   
"But with the memories of what ever happened in the show before you're production." Bob said.  
The other as of yet unnamed toys who were obviously Glitch-Bob and Ray Tracer looked puzzled. Matrix looked highly doubtful while Megabyte showed little reaction.  
"How come you don't know?" Bob asked. "We did, straight out of the box."  
"You can't be serious." G-Bob said shaking his head. "This has to be some surreal game."  
"Then how do you explain me?" Bob asked. He found Matrix glaring at him. "What?"  
"No Matrix, it can't be that." G-Bob said.   
Ray nodded and tried to avoid the 'affections' of the Hexadecimal twins.  
"This." Matrix said angrily while jerking a thumb at Megabyte. "Doesn't look like him. He's too clean."  
Megabyte growled. "What is that supposed to inter?" He asked letting the growl into his voice.  
"Don't you remember being in the web?" G-Bob asked.  
Hexy shuddered violently at the mention of the word. Her 'sister' consoled her.  
Megabyte quirked an eyebrow. "I most recently remember being double crossed. Mouse I believe did it. Past that is nothing really."  
"This isn't right." G-Bob said. He shook his head in his confusion.  
"Well it doesn't matter now." Bob said. "You're stuck here."  
"I don't believe that." Matrix said sneering.  
Bob shrugged. "Not my fault." A moment passed, his eyes turned back to Matrix. "But don't take it too hard Enzo, I know they have an AndrAIa figure."  
Matrix glared. "How did you know I was."  
Bob held up his hands. "She tapes all the episodes. I've seen."  
After a moment they all turned to the sound of plastic hitting wood rather hard. They found Ray being pinned by Hexy while Hex inspected him.  
"Hex! Hexy! Stop that the both of you!" Bob shouted.  
The both turned to him still with only the fanged grin. But they somehow made it look mischievous. "Jealous Bob?" Hex asked. She was suddenly behind him. "How sweet."  
Hexy appeared slightly to the side of G-Bob. "My you *did* go through quite a change didn't you?" She asked.   
He got really nervous and tried to pull away. "I uh, did. But you know, things like that happen." He gave a little, hopefully distracting laugh and backed up more.  
"Hex, not now." Bob said, he had gotten past his need to keep the Hex twins calm at all times. "You all can do whatever it is you could back in the show. But weapons." He motioned to Matrixs' gun. "Are useless. Just plastic."  
Megabyte inspected his hands. "I see." He stood up looking as regal as ever. "I do think though, that I will take my leave from you." He turned and started to walk away.  
"You can't."  
Megabyte stopped walking. "And why not?" He turned with a predatory grace.  
Bob shrugged. "We've tried. But whenever you're in the presence of a User you're, well, dead."  
"Excuse me?" Matrix asked rather sarcastically.  
"You fall over, plastic through and through. There's no way to fight it." Bob said.  
"So what do we do?" G-Bob asked.  
"We play." Hex hissed in his ear. "While the cat's away."  
"We can do whatever. But as soon as a User lays eyes on you you're dead to the world."  
"This is insane." Matrix said.  
"No, that's just them." Bob said glancing at the twins that had gone back to figuring out Ray.  
The soft thump of feet coming up a flight of stairs sounded.  
"She's coming back. Don't worry, she doesn't do anything to hurt us." Bob said. "You don't have to really do anything, you'll go back to how you're supposed to look just before she sees you."   
Matrix seemed about to say something when the door opened.   
The girl came running in and flopped down at the table not seeming to notice that her toys had moved. "Alright then. Let's get down to business."   
She picked up Megabyte and the two Hexadecimal toys. "Hmm, Meggy got an extended family." She shrugged. "No big deal."  
She went on for quite some time playing. Arranging and rearranging, all too unaware that the toys she held did more than that on their own while she was away.  
  
End 


End file.
